Second Chances
by LadyKeye
Summary: "I never really believed in second chances, but I've had my share of them." Yes this is a chaos story, and no its not cliche. So try it out! Will include percabeth for the most part, and maybe a few other couples sprinkled in. Rated t because you never know what's going to happen! And no pain in the butt brother!
1. Our second chance

**Well hey guys! Well im LadyKeye (obviously) and im new to all of this! So don't hate me too badly! Well actually you can hate me all you want, cause I don't really know you! Sorry? Anyway, I figured I would have a go at these overdone stories, trying to be better than all the 'Oh annabeth cheated on a dorky brother!..' cause honestly that would never happen. No offence to stories like that! There are great ones! So on with the story!**

**And I will never own PJatO, as sad as that would be, I could never be that good of a writer.**

I never really did believe in second chances, but I guess I've had my fair share.

So this is how it would end…. I guess I wouldn't get my happy ending after all. Those jerks… why you ask? Well apparently I 'betrayed them..' whatever, they should know I didn't though, my fatal flaw is loyalty for gods sake!.. I guess the evidence did point to me. I wouldn't ever even think to do what I was framed for! Leo and Piper were dead, Jason was injured (and heartbroken), Frank was paralyzed, Hazel went mute.. Five of the seven, hurt, because Annabeth and I were 'conversing with Gaea'… Giving them info. We won the war, but with the biggest cost possible.

Right now, Annabeth and I were kneeling in front of the gods, while they were deciding our fate. Live or die, and our odds weren't looking too great. Zeus was babbling in the background, but I couldn't listen. Partially because of my ADHD, and partly because I was looking around, and I could tell that the campers who were still alive and there looked so betrayed. The older campers. Or at least the ones I grew up with, still believed me, but they were greatly outnumbered, and if it was close, the vote would go to the campers. My eyes traveled over to Annabeth, and she was gazing at me.

"Together no matter what." I mouthed. She just nodded, and tears were streaming down her face.

"And now we come to our vote," Zeus thundered **(sorry couldn't resist it)** "All in favor for letting the traitors live" I looked around the room, my father, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hephaestus all raised their hands. Hades tried voting, but when he did, Zeus' eyes just passed over him. I looked over to Annabeth and she was wide eyed. It would be a tie; it would go to the campers.

"Well then, I understand we have a tie, so the vote shall go to the campers, all in favor for Perseus and Annabeth to live?" Again I started looking around, only to be saddened by the amount of hands that rose. Travis and Conner, Katie, Clarisse, who surprised me, Nico and Thalia, Will, and Reyna **(I** **just decided to put the romans on Olympus too! Woohoo!)** That was it though. Eight demigods verses hundreds of them. I understand that not many of them hadn't heard what Annabeth and I had done, what with the terrible times that had just ended. But that saddened me greatly, that nobody had faith in us. Zeus looked around and nodded.

"It is decided then, you two shall die and rot in the fields of puni-"

"NO!" I looked around trying to figure out who shouted, thinking it was my father, but no. It was my cousins, the best ones anyone could ask for, Thalia and Nico. Zeus was glaring at them.

"Well then, if you both think they are so innocent, you may die with them." They both looked at each other and gave each other a slight nod. Both stepped towards the middle of the throne room, Thalia saying,

"I hope you idiots are happy, killing you own children. That's just low." Zeus smirked; he wasn't even having a second thought about Thalia, and raised his master bolt. I looked to my cousins and forced a smile. There was a flash, and before the light blinded me, I saw a small glimpse of Annabeth. This could be the last time we saw each other, ever. Then we were enveloped in a black… cloud? Actually I have no idea what took us. Maybe we had died? But… it… didn't hurt?.. Shouldn't it hurt? Well in a way I was grateful, ironic how I can have a thought like that when I'm dying.

**3****rd**** person point of view**

The throne room was deathly silent. Some black thing had come over the four demigods before the master bolt could come down and kill them. Poseidon had looked hopeful. He glanced up at Hades and asked,

"Uhh, are they… dead?" Hades eyes squinted and his forehead crinkled, as if he was thinking on something hard. After a while, his face went blank, and he gazed around the room. Moments later he mumbled something out. Zeus was to say the least, furious.

"What was that Hades?"

"No. They are nowhere to be found in my realm. They're not in tatarus either." Everyones' eyes went wide. Not dead. They weren't dead. How was that even possible?! Just as Zeus was about to open his mouth, probably to start blaming his dearly beloved brothers, another black cloud thing appeared and a young man stepped out. He was a grown man, he wore a pitch-black suit, and it you glanced closely, and you could see small white specks all over it. He was definitely handsome, but in a scary way. He was very pale, and his face looked like it had been chisled from marble. His dark eyes were full of knowledge, and some would argue he looked smarter than Athena. But he was scary. He looked downright furious, his death glare easily beat the big threes glares, and he was pacing… no stomping around the floor.

"How dare you!" he roared, and left no pause for anybody to talk. "You just killed the four greatest demigods. EVER. You gods are idiots; at least half of you have sense. But you Zeus, you're the leader. What a shame." At this Poseidon and Hades smirked. "You do realize that there is a coming war ahead, one greater than any others. Your only chance to win was if those four were here, but NOOOO. Idiot gods." Zeus tried to intervine and argue with him, but to that the man responded, "No."He huffed and turned around to leave, only to be stopped by Athena.

"Uh sir, when will this war happen?" Chaos' glare lessened as he looked at her.

"You will find out dear." And with that he vanished into blackness.

**Percy's Point of view**

We were flashed into some room, one that had absolutely no doors. None. Nada. Zip. Get the picture? Four ADHD demigods, in a smallish room, with NO doors, not a good idea.

"Uhhh hey death breath, did we die?" Thalia questioned.

"No."… Wait what?! "Last time I checked, the underworld didn't look like this." That hit me like a ton of bricks. We didn't die, I'm not dead. Woah. Just then out of no where, another black cloud thing appeared, I groaned.. More people, in a small room, with no doors. A tall man stepped out and grinned, obviously satisfied by something.

"Uh sir," Annabeth finally looked up and asked," What in the gods name is going on here?" He looked amused

"Well that's one way of approaching the man who save your lives." He chuckled. He saved us, so he was obviously powerful. Very powerful. Even I could tell that, and I'm a seaweed brain, or so I'm told. I glanced at Annabeth, letting he decide if he was trustworthy. I could see the gears in Annabeths head turning, and Thalia and Nico's faces were scrunched in confusion, just as I'm sure mine looked. Then Annabeths' face brightened.

"You're Chaos aren't you!" I was confused, sure this man had caused a lot of chaos but he…. Wait, that makes sense! He smiled.

"Ah young Annabeth, you really are quite smart." He stated, smiling. Her face lit up and she smiled the brightest smile I've seen her smile for months. I know anyone's face would light up if the most powerful, well I think he's the most powerful, being gave you a compliment. He then looked at each and every one of us in the eye, when he reached me, I didn't know whether to be scared or not.

"So I have a proposition for you four, listen up." And with that one scentance, we were plunged into new lives, or at least a life very different than our last. I guess I never really did believe in second chances, but like I said… I've had so many, I've lost track.

**Sorry about the sucky ending:( I wasn't just wasn't sure how to end it! So yeah! Thanks for reading, and I would love feedback! Even if only a few people honestly read this! Alright well I'm done here for now so bye!**

**-LadyKeye.**


	2. Welcome to our new home

**Hey! I'm Back! Huh well I was curious (and sort of bored) and wanted to get this story moving along! I'll try my very hardest to update about once a week, but I gotta warn you guys, I'm a procrastinator:( But I honestly care about this! So here goes nothing!**

**And to my very first reviewer, don't judge a book by its cover- well first off thanks! I was super nervous about writing all of this, and that made me feel a ton better! And second, I completely agree 100%. I know for a fact that more gods and campers would've sided against Zeus, but I had to get them out of Olympus somehow, so sorry that it wasn't the best way to do it!**

**I still don't own PJatO, and I wont ever own it… darn copyrites!**

_Previously_

_"So I have a preposition for you four, listen up" And with that one sentence, we were plunged into our new lives, or at least a life very different than our last. I guess I never really did believe in second chances, but like I've said… I've had so many, I've lost track._

**Percy's point of view**

Chaos looked at us, and started to speak again.

"Now you four need to know something. We are out in space, on my Planet, Planet Chaos. I have been, ahh, Building an army of sorts, from the best hero's of all planets. I woul-"

"There are different planets sir, with real life forms?!" Annabeth interjected, and she looked so excited that she was about to pee her pants. Chaos looked at her amusedly before continuing.

"Yes Annabeth, there are several planets out there. None as… um… interesting as earth, but planets nonetheless. Back to the poi-"

"Is everything here black?!" Nice finally jumped out of his shock. Chaos looked a little annoyed, but then his face filled with understanding.

"No Nico, this just happens to be my office. I am sort of a fan of black. And my, all of your guys ADHD is horrible! I believe I can help with that." He had a maniac grin like he had just won an Olympic gold medal and done the best thing ever. Then I notice I wasn't twitching my hand to riptide as I normally do, nor were my eyes having to dart all over the place. I felt, calm? Which was sort of awkward, because this wasn't an overly normal feeling for me to feel.

"What did you just do?" I blurted out, and only after that did I realize that I should've been more formal. This was the creator of the universe after all! It looked as though Annabeth wanted to scold me.

"I have lessened your ADHD, now back to the point," he paused for a moment as if waiting for one of us to interrupt him again. "My army here has the best heroes, but there is something missing from them. I need leaders, and I have only now found my generals."

"Wait a moment, are you saying you want US to be your generals?" Thalia practically yelled. Talking for one of the first times since we had gotten here.

"Psh yeah right, like you could lead an army." Nico mocked, and I have to admit, I did hold back a small laugh.

"Yeah I'm siding with lil' Nikky here" I smiled while I said that, and Nico pouted. It was just too much fun to make fun of each other. "Last time you tried to lead, well yo-"

"You lost that game if I remember correctly, kelp head." She hissed at me.

"Guys seriously?! Why do you have to be sooooo immature in front of the MOST powerful being? Ever? Grow up for five minutes!" Annabeth hissed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chaos laughing.

"As I was saying, Thalia and Nico, I would like you to become my generals. Should you accept, you would have to work your way up through the army of course, but there wouldn't be a problem there." Both of them looked at each other with huge eyes. And before I could ask, Annabeth beat me to the question.

"Well what does that make Percy and I?" She looked confused. Just as I was feeling.

"I have a totally different position for you two." His eyes looked thoughtful as he continued on. "You see there are powerful people all throughout the universe, who like to abuse their power. Nobody can track them, and if they are found, well they aren't killed easily. So I would like you to be my, per say, assassins. Killing all of the evil people in the shadows. I've seen how you two work together, and you would be wondrous at the job! Like Thalia and Nico, you would have to work hard, but unlike Thalia and Nice, nobody would know about the positions. You would be seen as normal soldiers." He stopped for a breath. "So what do you say?"

Well all looked at each other, and we all saw a new light in each other's eyes. This could mean a whole new life. Everyone nodded a small nod, and I stepped forward saying,

"We accept your offer sir." He grinned so happily I thought his mouth was going to fall off his face. **(I almost ended it here, but it was too short, so I thought ehh I better keep writing, even though its midnight.)**

"Wonderful! Now I just need you to say your oath."

"Our… oath sir?" I questioned.

"Ah yes, it's like how the Hunters of Artemis swear their loyalty to her. After you say it, you are offered full immortality, and a few powers here and there. Plus your strength and stamina along with everything else will increase dramatically." I was now way more interested in this, uh job, of ours. New powers? Cool! "Now repeat after me please."

"I (state name here) swear my loyalty and allegiance to the first being Chaos. I will serve him until death, and I will never betray him. Should I break these vows, I will fade into the endless dark abyss."

After we all recited the oath, I had to ask one question, praying for a no.

"Erm, so this oath… We don't have to swear off the other gender do we?!" He laughed out loud at the question, and looked me strait in the eyes.

"No Percy, you and Annabeth can do whatever you want here, I am not, ehem, sexist." I let out a big sigh, but my face was red hot, I looked over at Annabeth and she was blushing too. But she also shared a smile of relief with me. I looked back up at Chaos, and he started to speak once again.

"Well, why don't we go Tour the camp, I will show you were you will be staying while you are on our home base." His eyes were shining mischievously. Well how were we supposed to get out? I looked around the room; well we had to go somewhere, so there had to be a way out. I was hoping for a door, a big one, and not something like a secret hatch. Actually I was wishing for a door. There had to be one somewh-

BANG!

A door had just appeared… wait what? How?

"Ah it seems like Percy here is our winner!" Chaos exclaimed.

"Excuse me sir-"

"Call me Chaos Percy."

"Okay, But how did I win?" I questioned.

"Well Percy, you wished for the door, correct?"

"Well yes sir, I mean Chaos, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You, Percy, just discovered one of your new powers, the power of chaos. It allows you to pull things from space, a power in which only you four have. So don't go showing it off to everyone else. Also you must remember, whatever you make appear, comes from somewhere else. So try not to use it unless it's an emergency." We all simultaneously nodded, and he motioned us to start following him down the hall. After what seemed like forever, we entered the main hallway of the castle/mansion/whatever this place is. We walked out of the door only to be met by a very bright sun. Chaos was happily chatting away as he led us down streets. I guess this was the residential part of the huge camp. All of the houses looked like huge mansions, but I quickly learned that that was what a normal house here looked like. Chaos was right though, everything here was vibrant, and very colorful! Not one house looked alike! I wonder what Annabeth thought about them.

"Sir.. I mean Chaos, how many people are in your army?" Annabeth asked. I grabbed her hand, more for my sake than hers. I, Percy Jackson, was nervous.

"About 200 soldiers, and another 100 residents. Now we are almost to the central part of town! Then we will reach the training grounds!" He once again started going on about random things. As we passed some shops, a soldier, or at least what I think was a soldier, his face was covered with a hood, so I couldn't see him, ran up to Chaos. Who stopped abruptly, Causing Thalia and Nico (who were both in front of us) to quickly stop, leaving me to run into them. As the Soldier started talking, we all just stood there awkwardly.

"Sir, the moriths have officially started a revolution against the Graniths." He glanced back at us as he said that, and stiffened. Maybe he didn't like new recruits? Chaos nodded.

"About time! We sent some soldiers to help out the moriths correct?"

"Yes sir, we figured that was the plan that you would want."

"Well thank you lieutenant. As you can see I've been a little preoccupied today. I would like you to meet the four new recruits." As he said this I couldn't help but notice a small grin. The lieutenant looked towards us and nodded his head in a greeting, and as he did, his hood slipped back a little, reveling a scar running across his cheek to his jaw. I heard Annabeth and Thalia gasp, because I knew what she saw. It looked like his scar. But it wasn't possible!... wait was any of this possible? I let the thought wonder from my mind, and started looking around the city once again. I felt Annabeth tug on my hand, and we started moving again. I looked back to where the soldier had gone, only to find they were all looking at us. When I looked back they stiffened. Huh the really must have something against new people here. Which in all actuality did seem a bit off. Being as nobody else that we passed gave us strange looks. I guess I would have to investigate that later. Chaos kept leading us throughout the city. And after what seemed like forever, we reached the outskirts of the city, and what I saw there was incredible! Chaos led us around a little bit, pointing out training equipment, before stopping us by a… unique sort of building.

"And here we have our training grounds, obviously! If you look to your left though, you will see a silver building. That is where you four will be training most of the time. It is a building consisting of interactive levels, every time you pass a level, The building will shape a newer and harder level, it will also recognize your fighting style from the previous course, and be able to defend it better."

"So what you are saying is that it's incredibly hard?" Thalia blurted out.

"Yes Thalia, it's unbelievably difficult." Chaos answered," the highest level anyone has gotten to would be level 12 maybe? Or thirteen. I'm not sure what level he's on. The lieutenant you saw back there, that was him. You four will be working on the levels alone, and then three times a week, Thalia and Nico, you will double up together, and Percy and Annabeth, you will be teaming up together. I will explain how that will work later."

"So you're saying that the guy who just talked to you could've beaten us up if he wanted to?" Nico and I said at the same time. We looked at each other before yelling,

"JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!"

"Hey! stop copying me!"

"No, you're copying me!"

"See Annabeth, I told you boys are idiots. Of course that's what they get out of that whole speech." Thalia stopped us from saying anything more. Nico and I just glared at each other. Chaos grinned and started to speak again.

"Yes and no. He probably would've beaten you eventually, being as he's been he longer than you. But you four would've given him the fight of his life." Chaos stated simply, "Now your training will begin tomorrow, but I believe that it's time to introduce you to the army!" He was giddy as he said this, which made me pretty nervous. He must've seen our looks and said," Oh don't worry! It's just unusual that the army gets four new recruits at a time. You guys will fit in just fine!" and with that, Chaos started leading us back into the city towards a very big building, pointing out new landmarks as we walked to it. We eventually got there, and as we walked into the Huge building (the dining hall for the hungry as it said outside… it made us sound like we were starving children of Africa.) We were greeting by maybe 150 people, maybe more. They obviously had been talking before we walked in, but everyone became immediately quiet. Actually no, they became frozen. All eyes were on us. Talk about being uncomfortable. Chaos didn't seem to notice though, and if he did, well he didn't mind. He opened his mouth to speak,

"Hello my minions!" he cracked up, then started back up when he realized nobody else was laughing," Well I know this is unusual for me to come to eat here with you all, but I would like personally introduce our four new recruits!"

**Well, there is chapter two! I'm actually quite proud of myself for writing it! And it's over 2000 words! Hurray! Sorry if it felt like it was dragging though, I had to explain stuff, and introduce a few important people/things! Well tell me what you think please! Signing out with a ton of love! -LadyKeye**


	3. our new chaotic family

**Alright I seriously just feel encouraged to write! So you lucky dogs! Ill try to keep this story unusual but good, but I must warn you, every once in a while, I might use some weird unlikely chaos idea! But only when it fits! I pinky swear! (and those things are legit.)**

**To meggymoocow- first off, cool name:) and thanks for your input! Seriously! That thought has been in the back of my mind since I began the story, but I just didn't know how to explain it without the characters being super whiny about all of it! I think I figured it out though! Hope you enjoy!**

_Previously_

_"Hello my minions!" he cracked up, then started back up when he realized nobody else was laughing," Well I know this is unusual for me to come to eat here with you all, but I would like personally introduce our four new recruits!"_

**Percy's point of view**

It was so quiet in the room that you could here a pin drop, which is why it was funny when a soldier sneezed probably the girliest sneeze I have ever heard! But then the silence broke. Everyone was talking at once,

"Four new recruits? Why so many?"

"Where are they from?"

"Why is Chaos here?!"

"Where will they be staying?"

"Who are they?"

Along with many other questions. But the last question was asked the most often. We were oddballs, which was pretty obvious. But Chaos eventually quieted everyone down.

"Now guys, that's not how we treat new recruits! You know better!" He said that as if he was scolding a little kid. "They are from earth, yes ALL of them are from earth. I'm here with them because I had to, um help them find their way here!" I noticed that he didn't say he saved us, and I was confused about that. "Now I want each and everyone of you to welcome them. I just need a volunteer house to take them please." Nobodies had gone up at first, then the soldiers, well the lieutenant we saw earlier, hand went up.

"We would be honored to take them into our house." Why he would want us I have no clue, but Chaos just grinned, his signature grin that he always seems to have on his face.

"Wonderful! Now I must leave!" he turned to us and murmured a "good luck" and left the building. I looked around feeling helpless, and couldn't help but notice the others had the same look on their face. Annabeth was squeezing my hand as hard as she could, and I knew I was squeezing back.

One of the soldiers, a girl from the lieutenants table, came over and grabbed Nicos arm and said,

"Come on guys! This is the best food you will ever taste!" She led us to the table and sat us down. I tried to look under their hoods, (why they had them on when absolutely nobody else did, I had no idea) but I couldn't see a thing. There were only five others at the table where we sat, which was odd because every other table had about 10 people sitting there. They started small talk, but they would never go deeply into a conversation. Nico finally asked,

"Why are you all wearing hoods? We don't have to do we?"

"No, don't worry about it, it's just that Lord Chaos had asked us to. We will have full introductions, later." Then we went back into small talk. The one girl was right though; this was the most delicious food I have ever tasted. Then I remembered my moms' cookies. She didn't even know what was going on after the war! I wonder what the gods had told her, if they had told her anything at all! All the sudden, the food tasted like dirt in my mouth, so I just played with my food while everyone else finished eating. That didn't take long though, being as everyone pretty much inhaled their food. The pale girl and the lieutenant stood up, and we all did the same.

"Follow us!" said a chirpy girl who had long black hair. We did what she said, and they took us back out to the city. I noticed the colorful city more this time than the first. I was huge and colorful, well that pretty much summed if up. After we wound our way through what had to be 50 streets, we reached a very… normal looking mansion. Which was comforting, yet odd. In a way, it looked exactly like the big house. We stopped. I wasn't sure I could handle all of this. This whole Chaos deal was just now hitting me. We really were soldiers I guess. The pale girl must've noticed our reluctance to go in, because she said,

"It's normal right?! Well here's a secret, we all come from earth." Huh all from earth. Well at least something here might have a chance of being normal. We followed her back inside, and found everyone else lounging in some form of a living room. It was a ginormous room, with three couched, a huge TV, several chairs, and games all over. As we walked in, we caught the final moments of a, um, iris message? The thought never occurred to me that we could use something so familiar in a place so foreign.

"Yes, you may tell them." It was Chaos talking to the lieutenant. The lieutenant swiped through the message, and turned around to us.

"Tell us what?!" Thalia demanded.

"Well Thalia," she flinched. Didn't we have yet to introduce ourselves to them yet? How did they know our names? "Lord Chaos just gave us permission to tell you who we really are."

"Alright then who are you? Huh? A creeper who knows all of our names?" Thalia was fuming. She didn't like it when someone had an advantage of sorts over her.

"Alright, don't be mad." He said, then he pulled down his hood, with everyone following his lead. We all gasped. Looking back at us were Luke, Bianca, Zoe, Selina, and Beckendorf. **(I don't have my books near me, so please correct** **me if I got a name wrong!)**

"Well we obviously came here after we died, like most of the people here. Chaos doesn't want to take someone out of a happy life that they have a chance of living. Which brings me to my next question. How in the gods name did you four die?!" Luck asked us. I looked around, wondering who wanted to tell the story, but Nico was staring at Bianca in disbelief, and Thalia and Annabeth were doing the same thing at Luke. So I figured that I had to tell the story.

"So you all know what happened in the second titan war correct?" they all nodded," Well Annabeth and I got together, thinking hey we might get a happily ever after! But that changed when I was visiting camp for winter break. After the campfire one night, I went to bed, and didn't wake up until eight months later. Well I don't really know what happened in between those eight months so wise girl, you want to fill in the story?" I noticed she had snapped out of her trance.

**Okay so this is pretty much the summed up story of the lost hero, son of Neptune, and mark of Athena. So skip if you want.**

"Sure, well I woke up the morning he went missing and didn't think much of it, but he didn't come back. I was freaking out by the end of the next day. Then Hera sent me a dream, saying that I would find my answer in the Grand Canyon. **(Again I don't have my book, so I don't know the exact dream) **I woke up the next morning and had butch, a child of iris take me to the Grand Canyon. Instead of Percy though, we found three other demigods, Jason, Piper, and Leo. We took them back to camp, and found out that Zeus had already claimed Jason. Long story short, they went on a quest to save Hera from a giant, and we found out there was a Roman camp." She then nodded to me.

"Well about eight months after that whole fiasco, I woke up in the wolf house. I made my way to the roman camp with no memory, and when I got there, I wasn't exactly welcome. I met Hazel and Frank, and went on a quest to Alaska with them to free death, and defeat Alcyoneus. Then we went back to the roman camp and helped win the battle. I ended up killing Polybotes. I was named praetor, and then the other three of the prophecy of seven came. Leo was overtaken by some spirit, and attacked the roman camp. All of us made a quick getaway, and made our way to Rome. In Rome we had to save Nico, and Annabeth found Athena Parthenos. But Annabeth and I were sucked into tatarus. We made our way through, and came out into Greece."

**End of summery, you may resume reading!**

Well after we made it to Greece, we had been fighting all the giants alongside our parents. Well Gaea had just awoken, and joined the fight. Annabeth and I had been near her, and tried to buy us some time. Though I didn't see Piper and Leo had been trying to do the same thing. Gaea first threatened us; she tried to get us to directly attack her, but Piper and Leo Had gotten to her already. She had instantaneously killed both of them on impact. Jason had saw all of this, and had assumed that since Gaea didn't attack us ever, that we had been consorting with her. Even though we fought with them to the end of the war, Annabeth and I were the only ones barely harmed. Jason had blamed us for everything bad that had happened, and Zeus had easily believed him. Plus all around us, bad stuff would keep on happening. So we were on Olympus, about to be killed, when Chaos saved us. So no I guess we are here."

Everyone's faces ranged from shock to disbelief to anger. Bianca was the first to speak though.

"That doesn't exactly explain how Nico and Thalia got here with you guys." She said, staring at Nico all the while. Nico broke out of his trance (finally) and hugged her like he would never let go. Thalia was the one to answer though,

"We stood up for Percy and Annabeth, so we were sentenced to death by them."

"Wait," Zoe commented, "Thou's own father killed his daughter?"

"Erm, yes he did." Thalias face darkened.

"Well then welcome to our chaotic family!" Selina smiled, and with that we were enveloped into a huge bear hug.

**Alright, that was my last boring chapter hopefully! I just wanted to explain a few things! Training starts next chapter! Um Question though! How long would it be reasonable to wait until I made them go back to earth? I don't want it to be too dramatic! And should I make the old campers immortal? Please help me figure all that junk out! Well Goodnight everyone! -LadyKeye**


	4. Dog fighting and bull riding

**Chapter four! I really don't like the number four… but I will make this chapter as best as I can! I'm finally going to have Percy train, and maybe a glimpse of everyone else too! Hopefully it makes up for chapter three, cause that chapter sucked… well alrighty then! Lets get this show on the road! Oh and happy 4****th**** of July to everyone in America! I figured, hey lets update for the holiday! And you should be impressed cause I have a parade, a golf tournament, and a wedding supper to attend today! So thank goodness I get to sleep in tomorrow!**

**To 4everpic- I don't think I can just add them in, but they will be in it later! I promise! (Because I absolutely love those guys! And how Travis pranks Katie) :) so yeah no worries! They will be here eventually!**

**_2 months later_**

"THUD!" I crash-landed off of a huge cliff, being followed by what looked like… Chihuahua? Well except for the fact that these things were like 40 feet tall, and I'm not exaggerating, okay maybe I am, but they are ginormous! These things were a total pain in the butt… poisonous fangs, and if they went to the bathroom?! Yeah, not pretty. At. All. They sort of reminded me of when I fought the chimera when I was 12. The sad thing is, I have been around these… creatures for about a half hour. And I had found out that their skin was near impenetrable! The only soft spot I have found so far was the eye. Killed one accidently, so one down, about 29 left to go! Hurray!... not.

I guess I should explain them though. I was in the training center (called mission impossible manor by most of the army.) that Chaos had showed us our first day. I was on level 5, which was apparently great, and I was doing tremendously well, according to Chaos. But I felt like I needed to do better. Chaos just said, 'the perfect attitude needed by a soldier.' So yeah, I had these mutant dog things on my butt, and to get out of the stupid level, I just needed to kill them, find their lair, find to little mutant-doggy-puppy thing, manage to feed it hot sauce to see what happens (thanks for that Chaos, I find your sense of humor hilarious. I just cannot wait to see how the mutt reacts to freaking hot sauce.) Then I will be warped out of the level. Flipping fantastic.

"HAAWWWRRRRLLLLL!" well that was probably the most awkward sound I've ever heard from a dog. I shook the thought out of my head. I needed to kill these dogs!.. It didn't help that my scene I was put in was a mountain, one in which had several cliffs, and no places to hide. I had absolutely no help; I just got a weapon of my choice (riptide! Duhh) and a small flask of water… wait! Water! Man I really am a seaweed brain… I could almost hear Chaos laughing at me. I turned around and took out riptide and my water, facing one of the many mutant mutts. I ran towards it as fast as I could, using riptide, I vaulted up on top of its head, kind of like the first time I fought the Minotaur. It started to shake its head like crazy, and I had a hard time trying to keep my balance! I think I know why I never got a dog when I was little though, an always energetic dog **(unless you're my dog who sleeps all day… I think he's secretly a cat.) **Plus my horrible ADHD, not a good idea. I shook the thought from my head and reached to my pocket. Riptide hadn't appeared yet, so I pulled out the flask and spilled the water onto my hand. I hardened it into and ice dagger. I plunged it into its eye, and it disintegrated like any normal monster. Then I fell to the ground and landed on my butt… saying ouch was an understatement.

"Growl" **(okay so whenever I put in some dog sound, in my head I'm really going, shwarhdisaodfasnkgdksajh. Roof roof roof! Seriously.) **Two down, only 28 to go! Lets have some fun!

**Time skip cause I really don't want to kill a mutant dog that many ways. I don't think I'm that creative.**

After I killed about 15 of the dogs, I started to play my own game called, "let's see the most interesting way Percy can kill a giant Chiwhawha!" So far my favorite was leading it towards the edge of a cliff, it totally had a clumsy moment and tripped over its leg, plunging to its death, and yeah it died, I saw it disintegrate. Okay so I didn't technically kill it, but it was hilarious to watch! Now I'm over halfway there, thank Chaos.

"_You're welcome" _I heard a voice say. So we are reading Percy's mind now? Well I take that thank you back.

_"Hey now! And hurry up, or you'll be late for dinner."_ Great, now you made me think of food. I hate you. But before I could think of some insults, I heard another growl **(ahuifopaoiuhdfnsjaksh)** Well time to kill more! They were getting eas- shoot Percy no! Don't think like that!... I forgot, they got used to killing tactics used previously before, just wonderful. Well let's dance puppy! It charged towards me, and right as it would've ran into me, I did the matrix move, and grabbed its tail as it passed. The stupid dog couldn't figure out where I went. I climbed up the tail, and tried to carefully get to the head without it noticing. Well just my luck though, it noticed. It started stamping and jumping around like a bull, and I got my first and hopefully last bull riding experience. How those cowboys do it, I have no idea. I managed to hold on long enough for it to forget about me. After he calmed down, I climbed up to its ginormous head, and took out riptide. But it shook its head just as I was about to stab the eye and I lost my grip on riptide and it fell out of my hand. I had to think quickly before another bull riding experience would arise. Then I thought of it.

The power of Chaos! I closed my eyes and imagined a dagger appear. I felt something solidify in my hand, and in the back of my mind, I hoped that no one had needed this. I stabbed it in its eye, and this time as it disintegrated, I landed as gracefully as I could manage. Which actually wasn't with that much grace, but I didn't hurt myself!

I thought hard, how many did that leave left? 12? 11? It had to be close to that… but I didn't mind now, lets go kill some more!

**More time skip! At least there's a little action going on right!?**

Finally. I was covered in the dust once I killed the last dog. Now I just had to find my way back to the little (big!) puppy lair and force it to drink some hot sauce without getting killed. Well I couldn't really get killed in here, I would just reappear in the starting room, but that would mean I would have to do the whole level over. So yeah, no dying today!

I remembered where the lair was, that Cha- nope I'm thanking myself, not you Chaos. Thank you PERCY, not Chaos. I could mentally hear him pout. Seriously he was a little kid.

"_Thanks Perseus." _I flinched back at the name.

Finally I had arrived at the stinking lair. And on my way, I had thought of a stupid plan, but hopefully it would work… I walked up to the dog. I was expecting something scary, but after those giant Chihuahuas, this think seemed almost cute. Emphasis on the almost part. Time to go through with my plan.

I imagined a huge dog food bowl full of lots of dog food. Then I imagined my huge thing of hot sauce; I've decided I like this chaos power! I poured the whole thing of hot sauce in the dish, and slid it towards the giant puppy.

"SSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHH…"

Well I'm screwed was the first though that passed my mind, I looked around for a place to hide, found a nice, conveniently large rock to crouch behind. As the dog woke up, it reminded me of how Gaea awakened. Its eyes fluttered open and were glazed, after a few seconds though, it looked alert.

It started to sniff the air, and got up and moved towards the bowl, and towards me. I prayed that it would rather eat dog food than human. I knew it would probably want me, so I was surprised with his head went down and he nuzzled the food dish. He continued to sniff it for what seemed like eternity, and then it finally gobbled down the whole dish. I waited about another minute, absently wondering if the hot sauce would actually do anything. Then it happened.

The giant mutant puppy started bouncing off the walls as if it was in a pinball machine. It bounced up and down, and made its way to he nearest cliff with his tongue sticking out. Trying to cool it off as he ran. Well he ran strain off of the cliff, and fell down to its death. Well, I knew who one of the parents to that dog was. After it died, I was teleported back to the starting room. I walked strait into the observatory room to see Chaos crying from laughing so hard,

"The…. Stupid…. Chihuahua…. Gets me… every… single time!" he said between breaths as he wiped a tear from his face. About five seconds later Annabeth walked in from her session, and gave Chaos a weird look, but honestly I would too if I didn't know what was going on. She shrugged it off and looked at me,

"You pass?" I nodded

"Yeah, you?" She gave me a small smile, and I laughed.

"Well congrats wise girl! On to level 4 right?" She smiled wider, and I knew she was proud,

"Yeah and you're now on level six. And I swear if you rub it in, I wont kiss you ever again." She smirked… she had me there, so I would just wait until I saw Thalia and Nico again to rub it in.

"Well I guess you'll just have to kiss me." I smiled and pulled her in for a quick kiss, and after we backed away from each other, Chaos had sobered up and was looking through one of the observatory windows.

"If you guys want to see something hilarious, I suggest you come watch Thalia and Nico try to pass team level three." I shuddered at the thought. That will probably always be the worst level ever. Why you ask? Well in that level, you are pretty much miles high into the sky, flying fighter planes, trying to take out your enemy. Then you land on a mountain, which was more of a huge wall, and have to go through eagles' nests and find the golden chocolate egg, and eat it. I must admit, it was delicious! Seriously. At least Annabeth wasn't afraid of the height of it all. But watching Thalia and Nico, that would be priceless. I grinned,

"What part are they at?" I asked.

"They just got to the nests. They are about a mile away and are screaming in horror." He laughed, and I laughed to. Thalia and Nico didn't scream. So the fact that they were now, well that was hilarious!

We watched them as they had to kill the eagles, who protected their eggs until the end. It was pretty funny. Actually who am I kidding! It was hilarious! I don't think I've ever seen those two more scared… and considering the things they've both faced, holy cow. After about ten more minutes, they found the chocolate egg, and ate it. Then they appeared back in their starter room and walked into the room we are standing in. they saw Chaos, and they sent their best death glares at him. It was creepy! Chaos just smiled and congratulated all of us,

"Well it has been a lovely day here! You all passed! You may have the day off tomorrow, so now go to dinner! I know you are all hungry!" we nodded with enthusiasm and were about to walk out of the building, when Chaos called,

"Percy, Annabeth, stay here please." I groaned… what did we do this time?

"Haha someone's in trouble!" Nico and Thalia taunted. Like the mature adult I am, I stuck my tongue out at them. They left and Annabeth and I turned back to Chaos. He looked thoughtful, like he was debating something. He finally looked at us and said something I hadn't expected.

"How would you two like to go on your first mission?"

**Well there you go! I'm pretty proud of this chapter! I liked what I wrote:) I also liked making two clumsy giant chihuahuas! That just seemed sort of funny to me! Well I hope that this was actiony enough! I'm thinking the next chapter I'm going to do the whole mission stuff, then skip all the time to where they have to save the gods and reunite and all that mushy stuff. Because there will be quite a war. (DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHH) alrighty then! Well review please! It would make my Fourth of July! Love you guys! Sooo peace out and have fun! –Lady Keye**


	5. Mission number one

**Alright so I'm back! And man one week ago I would've never imagined I actually really enjoyed writing! Especially this story. And I have to say, I'm liking where this story is headed! And I know that about 15ish other people do too! So yay!... seriously guys, your reviews make my day! I love you! **

**And to Allen r- I will try to add fluff, cause I love lovey-dovey stuff! But the story will be my main objective, and I don't want to overload you with my teenage girl mind. :) Nor do I own anything off of Star Trek or Star Wars**

**I don't own Percy. Or annabeth. Or anyone else. :(**

_Previously_

_"How would you two like to go on your first mission?"_

**Percy's point of view**

My Head snapped up, and my eyes widened. A mission. Seriously?! A mission!... shoot. I felt very divided about this whole mission deal.

"I know it's only been two months. Wait it has been two months correct?" We both nodded, not making a sound. We were both shocked. Actually, I complete forgot we were going to be Chaos' assassins. (He wanted to call us Alpha and Omega. When he mentioned that, we looked at him weirdly. We made up a deal, if any of the army found out about the assassins, they would be known as Alpha and Omega, and not our real identities. We still thought he was crazy though.)

"Well a situation has come up. Do you recall your first day, when Luke came up to me and we discussed the Moriths and the Graniths?" I vaguely remembered that day period, let alone a conversation that went on between Chaos and Luke. It's all just a blur.

"Yes, something about a revolution right?" Annabeth swiftly replied.

Oh yeah! Now I remember! Chaos had asked to help to Graniths… or maybe the Moriths… well dang, my memory is already failing me. I wonder if you age way faster in space, but since there isn't gravity you don't get wrinkles. Wait; there is gravity on planet chaos. Now I'm just confusi-

Queue a hard kick in the shin from Annabeth.

"-ides in the shadows. With him dead, the Moriths would be able to defeat the Graniths, and have a fair and peaceful world. Well for about a few hundred years, then it will start all over again!" He looked giddy, as if he was already planning the next mission to save the planet in a few hundred years.

"So what do you guys say?" Annabeth looked at me and nervously smiled, and knowing what each other was thinking, we nodded our heads.

"Fabulous! Well I will get your coordination's set on the ship, and you two will be set to leave! Also, I know I said you would get tomorrow off, but you two are needed to save the universe! Ohhh we could name your ship the USS Enterprise! Like on Star Trek! Or the Millennium Falcon! I did love star wars! The original three were amazing! And the last three… well they could've done a bit better! Man! And here I am just babbling when the galaxy needs you!" He smiled, and I felt horrified. I believe Chaos was the origin of ADHD. He's crazy! Annabeth looked over to me,

"Well Seaweed Brain, lets go save the world, or universe again!" She grabbed my hand, and instantly I felt better. Mushy I know, but I had been through hell and back with Annabeth twice now, so we could make it through anything! I smiled at here and started singing

"OOOHHHHH WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!" She laughed at me, because lets face it, I had the worst singing voice. At campfires, I would belt songs out, and have the greatest time. My smile drooped. I missed camp, and even though they tried to kill us, I don't think I could ever hate any of them. We stepped outside of mim (mission impossible manor), and Chaos led us to an aircraft hangar. He led us strait towards the end of the hangar and stood in front of a deep black Jet like ship. It sort of had the look of a ship off of any space movie, but it looked sleek.

"Alright, well diner is inside, waiting for you. The ship will be on autopilot, but if the need arises, you may also control it manually. Um you do know how to fly this don't you?"

"Nope!" I exclaimed. Seeing this ship made me, well, giddy? I was shaking as if I had just had five large coffees. "Is this our ship? Like our baby? Forever and ever?"

"Sure Percy, the ship is yours and Annabeths' baby. Congratulations on your first kid." He chuckled, and we both blushed hard.

"Seaweed brain,"

"Yeah wise girl?"

"This is not our baby, nor will it ever be." She said in totally seriousness. I gave her my lopsided grin and she smiled back.

"Well now that you are prepped and ready, you will find your sort of… outfits… on the ship, the travel will take you about a day, so you may get ready then. You both remember the mission right?" Just as I was about to say no, Annabeth said,

"Yes Chaos, and I'll fill in Percy, so no worries there." I felt relieved; at least she knew what was going on. If it was just me going solo, well, I don't think I could have a chance of surviving… that or I would become a cold heartless soldier **(Ehem cliché chaos stories… Percy… being. Cold. Just no.)** Annabeth and I walked up the ship, and immediately found our way into the control room. And there was the captains' chair. It was literally designed like Star Trek! I jumped right into the chair, and felt this rush of awesomeness coarse through my blood. Annabeth just sighed.

"What?" I looked at her, "I'm like James T. Kirk! And you can be Spock!" she scoffed at me,

"And who says I wanted to be Spock?"

"I do! Plus he's smart and half human, so he's like you!"

"Fine Mr. Kirk, let's go eat some food, I'm hungry."

**After the meal**

I was full, and felt like I could ever eat again, so I'd eat in maybe fourish hours?

"I'm tired wise girl, lets go find some beds." We ended up searching the ship for about 10 minutes, it was huge! Then we found one big bed, not two. Well whatever, we don't mind, so joke's on you Chaos! I ran and belly flopped onto the bed, and would've been out in seconds if Annabeth hadn't done the same exact thing. She laid her head into my neck, and I felt electricity coursing all over my skin. I kissed her hair, which had its normal lemony smell, and she shifted around to look at me. And we kissed. It was, well, perfect. We hadn't gotten time alone like this since before the second giant war, so it was perfect. After that, well we just sort of fell asleep, I had my arm around her, and she was using me as a pillow.

**Dream time! Lalalalalalalalala**

I was standing in a forest, there wasn't a moon anywhere to be seen, and had it not been for my heightened eyesight, I wouldn't have been able to see a thing. Then I hear a chuckle behind me. I turned around and found a dark man, covered by the mist.

"You must be Perseus Jackson. I've heard a great deal about you boy." I braced myself for a fight.

"No no, none of that dear boy. Well, I see that Chaos" he spat out his name, "already has you wrapped around his finger. Well I can't wait to change that. When I gather enough power, he will go down. You would do well to remember that, and know when to pick the winning side." He then stepped into the trees and vanished.

**Dreamland time is over!**

I woke up wide eyed as we landed, and some robotic voice completely awakened me,

"We have reached our destination of planet Midorithia."

I sat up, and remembered the events of yesterday. All of the sudden I was as awake as a kid on Christmas morning! Annabeth sat up and looked the exact same way. We both scurried out of bed, and made our way to the room with our outfits. We had found them last night on our hunt to find somewhere to sleep, and let me say, they were ridiculous.

My er, uniform, looked pretty much like a ninja costume, but with more effort put into it. The fabric of it was soft, but apparently it was impenetrable, or so Chaos had told us. It had a hood, and a piece that covered my mouth. All of it was embroidered with a dark sea blue. Annabeths was the same, except hers had grey where mine had blue.

We quickly slipped into them, and as we were walking of the ship, Annabeth was briefing me about this whole mission.

"So Colonel Standariskavish is leading the Graniths. He and his group of guardians play a little… unfairly."

"How so"

"Well they've taken guerrilla warfare to a new level. They take all of their POW's and insert a chip into their skin, to force them to do whatever they want, sort of like robots." She sighed, "then they will stick them in hidden places for days until they die, and if a morith passes, well they are forced to shoot at their own people." I frowned. That's just wrong.

"So how does kill this Colonel standishbefkisi or whatever his name is help?" I was confused. Could killing him truly stop all of this?

"He has the controls, and only he knows how to run those chips. Should he die, those innocent people would get their free will back, and with all of them going back to their own side, the moriths would be able to win the war, and bring peace to Midorithia." She explained as if it was obvious, and I have to admit, that makes sense now.

After explaining a little more about our mission, we reached the outskirts of the town in which the Colonel (I gave up trying to say his name) was hiding in. you would think he would choose a bigger place to stay, cause you know, strength in numbers. But here he was, somewhere in this town of about 3000 people. But I'm sure he was hiding very well.

Annabeth had told me that her plan was to find him during the day, follow him around, and get to know his habits and how his security worked. Then at night, we would find our way into where he was, and we would have to kill him.

I was jittery about the whole mission, but I still felt wrong at the thought of having to kill someone. Then I reminded myself that what he has done was incredibly wrong, and he must be punished.

After we had been looking for about an hour, we had found him in a restaurant, surrounded by buff guys. It kind of reminded me of how all the football jocks looked back home. A smaller quarterback, surrounded by a bunch of muscle. This guy was seriously cocky. And stupid. Mostly cocky though.

I didn't fully understand how we were to kill him, but Annabeth went right along with the plan. We stalked him all day, always being careful. Chaos had taught us how to blend in, along with stealth lessons. So far, I sucked at both, and of course Annabeth was amazing, she rubbed it in that she could at least beat me in something, then it turned into a fight, which turned into a makeout session. Man, demigods are bipolar!

Then the sun started to set, and the colonel made his way back to where he must have lived. The muscle guys were posted outside as guardsmen, and I'm sure there were a few inside as well.

Annabeth and I split up. I was to take out all of the guys in the back alley for our escape route, and she was going to clear the front of the house. And taking them out was pretty easy. There were ten in all, and all pretty big, but nine of them were asleep, and the one posted on watch was dozing off too. I quickly came out of the shadows, and killed the half-asleep guard by breaking his neck. But one of the men must've woken up, because he yelled at all of the men in some language. They all woke up and attacked me. Two of them rushed at me, and I easily sidestepped them as they ran into each other, knocking themselves out in the process. Three down, 7 to go. They started to glare at me, and each brought out what looked like a baseball bat. They started to swing them at me, man boys, you didn't have to make it that easy! Ugly #4 came at me, and swung the bat at my head with all the force he could. I ducked, punched him in the gut, and he dropped his weapon to clutch his abs. I picked it up just as another guy swung his club at me.

I slammed the bat up to block; the force of the block pushed the guy back. I turned back to the one I had punched, and knocked him out with the bat. I turned back to the man I had blocked, and sensed three men charging me from behind. I decided to use the alley to my advantage, and silently thanked Nico for getting into parkour when he did.

That brat made me learn it with him! He was the reason I was failing every class… okay he wasn't the reason, but he spent every waking hour with me if he wasn't in the underworld or at camp.

With 4 charging at me from opposite sides, I ran to the wall just as they were about to crash into me. Jumped up off of it, and jumped over them as they crashed into each other. With all the momentum they had built, they knocked each other out.

Three left.

I fought off two of them easily, and it came down to the last one. During the fight with the two, I had been searching for a source of water, and there was a leak right here in the alleyway. The last guy was wrestling me, and I saw my opportunity. I kneed him in the groin and he fell on his back. I put my knee on his chest, and summoned the water. I formed a sort of water bubble, and covered his nose and mouth. Within minutes he had drowned. I had done that to the rest of them too. Yeah I felt horrible about it, but if we wanted the Moriths to win, everyone here tonight had to die.

I scaled up the wall into the building where the guy was, and broke the nearest window, and climbed in. I was surprised when I saw Annabeth glaring at a man, who sounded like he was begging to her in a foreign language. She glanced up at me, looked into my eyes, and nodded.

"What took you so long seaweed brain?" she smirked.

"I had to make sure they were all out, wise girl." She nodded again, and I looked back to the man.

So this was the villainous colonel. The one who had in a way, played unfairly.

He looked different up close. He was a little pudgy, and stout. He had blackish grey hair that was cut like a military style cut. I guess that some things don't change on different planets. In a way, he almost reminded me of Gabe. I didn't see his face, but I just felt the sense to knock him dead. So I did.

I took Riptide out and plunged it into his back, and he died almost instantaneously.

A sense of relief flooded through me. We had finished our first mission, and I have no clue as to how many more were to come in the future.

Annabeth looked at me, and smiled sadly. Then I said something that would sort of become our motto, and make us feel better.

"Kill a few, save many."

With that, we jumped out the window and scaled back down the wall. Someone would find all of the bodies, but they would never catch who did any of it.

Eventually we got to the ship, and as soon as we took off, I fell right asleep.

**Well yippee! Another chapter finished! I hope you guys enjoyed this one!..**

**Is anyone else bothered by the way we pronounce colonel? Like seriously. Its pronounce kernel… how did we get to that? It's just silly.**

**So review please!**

**Pretty please!**

**Ill love you forever! (Okay actually I will just really appreciate you.)**

**So yeah, review! And have a cookie! (::) (::) (::)**

**Bye!**

**-Lady Keye**


End file.
